


Devil's Threeway

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Fluids - nom nom, Come Shot, Community: seasonofkink, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Seriously? There's no AO3 tag for clitoris?, Sex Games, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, fuck or be fucked, sex organs of unusual size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Maze wants Loki, and blunders her way into being tag-teamed. Lucifer gets another come shot.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Season of Kink





	Devil's Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to Season Of Kink collection for prompt: threesome / group sex

Maze has a perplexing, if delightful problem. 

She wants more of Loki. 

She could just go take him. He certainly seems willing enough, and that’s what she usually does. But that doesn't seem like it would be the sweetest victory in this game they're playing. 

She's not even sure what the sweetest victory would be. He surrenders? She surrenders? They keep fencing until — what? 

That's part of what's making it so much fun. 

She can't even remember the last time she used “playing hard to get” in a fuck-or-be-fucked game.

And she's pretty sure the universe wasn't in its current configuration the last time someone used it on her. 

Maze is finishing a sports drink when she finds him hovering near her.

She runs her eyes hungrily over his long, lean body, the pale skin, the dark curls just brushing his shoulders. 

“Something I can do for you, Loki?”

“You promised to introduce me to your left nipple earlier,” he says, with a smile and an upticked eyebrow. 

Oh, so he’s upping the stakes. Maze can handle this. She cups her hand under her left breast. “Loki, may I introduce my left nipple.” 

“Charmed. May I kiss her hello?”

At Maze’s assent, Loki bends and encloses the nipple in his mouth. He gives her a kiss, sucking gently while doing something wicked with his tongue. Much too soon, his mouth comes off Maze’s nipple with a small popping sound. 

His grin is a lot bigger now. Probably because Maze actually stumbles as arousal crashes through her. 

She'd started at “far from sexually frustrated.” Within five seconds she'd reached “very motivated to start something right fucking now.” 

“Oh, so that’s why, is it?” she whispers. 

“The other reason I’m called Silvertongue, yes.” He moves behind her and puts his lips next to her ear. “You may have as much of his attention as you can bear.”

“As I can _bear._ Is that a challenge?”

“If you want it to be,” says Loki mildly. His breath in her ear is making her shiver all over. He runs his fingers through her full, dark hair, then begins ghosting his fingertips down her back, barely touching her. 

Maze groans involuntarily. She just knows that Loki is smirking. His hand comes to rest on her hip and his lips move to her neck. He presses close enough for her to feel his arousal, long and hard against her. 

Tempted as she is, Maze isn't about to make it that easy for him to get the upper hand. “There's an introduction still to be performed,” she points out. 

“How impolite of me,” says Loki. He turns. “Maze, please meet my left nipple.”

She kisses the hard brown bud with her mouth and wraps her tongue around it, tugging softly. It tastes divine (he is a god, after all), and she wants more. A _lot_ more. But—that's for later.

Loki’s turn to stumble. 

“Your tongue, it’s...” he says, his voice thick.

Maze smirks. “I believe the word you’re searching for is ‘prehensile’?. I _am_ a demon, after all.”

“I did not know this about demons,” Loki confesses. 

“No _Demons for Dummies_ book yet, is there?” Maze chuckles, and then presses her advantage. “I suppose you were a bit distracted when my tongue was in your mouth earlier.” She licks his cheek. “I can think of a few other parts of you I'd like to wrap it around,” she murmurs. 

Loki’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to reply, but Lucifer interrupts. “I think you've just set up quite an exciting cage match. Silvertongue vs. Demontongue. I’ll call my bookmaker. What streaming service should we use?” 

Maze glares at him and Loki raises an annoyed eyebrow. They’re vying with each other at a decisive moment of their _game,_ and he makes it into a voyeuristic joke?

“Thanks for ruining the mood, Luci,” bitches Maze. 

Lucifer looks stricken. “Oh no, I’m sorry. How can I fix it?” 

“I don’t know, but please go away until we figure out something.”

Lucifer looks like a kicked puppy. He slowly starts to get up. Loki puts a hand on Maze’s shoulder and minutely shakes his head. 

Maze softens. Oh all right. She can make a scene about it some other time. 

“No, no, never mind,” Maze says. She wants to laugh at how crestfallen he looks but she's also sorry she snapped at him. “Come here, Lucifer.” She opens her arms.

Lucifer approaches Maze for a hug, and she beckons Loki in too. 

The three of them cuddle for a moment, helping each other smooth out the tension.

Then Lucifer and Loki suddenly become very focused on Maze, and she realizes she’s in trouble. She might be able to hold her own with Loki in the game, but if he recruits Lucifer to his team? 

Lucifer doesn't even know how to play this game and doesn’t care. His response to “fuck or be fucked” is simply “Yes, please!” In a way, that's what makes his assistance on the other team so devastating. 

“Devil’s threeway?” he suggests.

“What’s that?” asks Loki.

“Maze in the middle,” Lucifer clarifies. He bends to nuzzle her neck. 

Loki _grins._ “I _really_ like that idea.” His hand slips down Maze’s back. “What do you think, Maze? _Are you demon enough to take us both on at once?”_

Loki has zeroed in on her weakness: she _will_ rise to a challenge. Especially if it looks a little too... _big_ for her… 

But that’s not the only reason she decides to say yes. She’s only seen the barest hint of who Loki is, what he is capable of. She wants to know more, wants it enough to be willing to give up some control.

“Bring it on,” she says, breathing a little unsteadily. 

It’s like taking off another layer of clothes. And being that much more naked. 

Lucifer wastes no time. He bends down to kiss Maze. His kisses are depravity itself. It’s a game with him to bring someone to an orgasm in the midst of the crowded nightclub, just by kissing them. Maze feels herself swell with arousal.

Then it’s Loki’s turn. His hand goes into her hair and pulls her head back, tilting her face up toward his. 

“I’ve been looking forward to doing this with fewer distractions,” he says, his voice low. 

His mouth comes down on hers. Demanding, inviting, hungry. She returns the kiss, matching his intensity, and their mouths open. He stills while she wraps her tongue around his, then gasps and kisses her more roughly, biting at her lips. She isn't ready to use her fangs on him, so she accepts a few sharp nips before twisting away and shoving him back.

He's right back on her the next instant though, pulling her hair again, kissing and nipping down the side of her neck and over her throat. Lucifer on her other side presses his hard length against her. Gazing at her with hunger and tenderness in his brown eyes, he caresses her back, kneads her ass cheeks. His fingers slip between her legs and nudge against her entrance. 

Maze goes limp with pleasure. They support her as they continue kissing, biting, probing.

Then they’ve dragged her over to the bed and laid her on her back. Their long thighs are draped over hers, and they’re taking turns at her mouth. Their big hands are stroking her all over, except that they've made some unspoken pact to leave her pussy alone, and her need is becoming acute. Her clit is visibly pulsing, even though they’ve come nowhere near touching it. (Loki keeps eyeing it hungrily though.)

They take her nipples in their mouths. One tongue is hot, the other slightly cool. Lucifer sucks and lightly bites. Loki…she doesn’t even know what he’s doing with that tongue, but it’s creating sensations she’s never felt before. 

Several times they pause to kiss each other hungrily, then go back to licking and sucking her.

Sometimes they share, licking at one nipple at the same time while teasing the other with their intertwined fingers.

Soon the erotic chaos is more than she can hold in her body. _Still_ no one has touched her pussy, but she feels a climax swelling up fast in her.

“Ooh Loki, she's about to come,” whispers Lucifer, as her body tightens and heat flushes her face. “I love making her come this way.”

Loki gazes into her face, his emerald eyes rapt. “Oh Maze. Come for us.” Then both of them bite her at once. The orgasm takes her, hard. 

Lucifer knows how to prolong her pleasure. He pulls her nipple, lashing over it with his tongue. Loki repeatedly sucks hard, delivering a delicious pinch of pain, then lets go with a loud smacking sound. She crests again, riding wave after wave. 

As she's easing back down, they’re gently squeezing her nipples whenever she shudders from an aftershock. 

“How should we count them?” wonders Loki. “Was that one orgasm with multiple peaks, or was it...how many? Five?” 

“It’s hard to tell with this kind. Easier when you can feel the contractions directly,” Lucifer says. “What do you say, Maze? How many was it? For science.”

“Fuck you,” Maze mumbles, floating in post-orgasmic soup. “Install a seismometer if you care.”

“Do you have a seismometer, Loki?”

“I have something that would serve the purpose,” Loki assents. “In fact, between the two of us we have...twelve?”

“I like the way you think,” says Lucifer. “Shall we try them all?”

“In combinations, or one at a time?” Loki wants to know.

“What do you think, Maze?” asks Lucifer.

It's very hard not to express unreasonable preferences such as “all of them right fucking now,” so Maze just says, “I'm sure y'all will figure something out.”

Loki puts his mouth near her ear and whispers “In that case...may I be introduced to Little Cock?”

Maze wets her fingers and slowly strokes her large clit. “You may kiss him hello.”

Loki kisses slowly down her belly. “Hello, Little Cock,” he purrs. He closes his mouth over Maze’s clit, sucking and fluttering his tongue over the tip. As soon as she cries out in pleasure, he withdraws. His mouth descends on hers and licks the taste of her onto her own tongue. His hand is resting on her inner thigh, his fingers drawing slow circles, tantalizing her. 

“I hope to spend more time with him _very_ soon,” he murmurs.

It’s Lucifer’s turn to kiss her. He slides his hand down her body and intertwines his fingers with Loki’s. Their hands are resting between her legs....no, “resting” is not the right word at all. 

Lucifer gazes at Maze with hunger. “What do you desire, Mazikeen?” asks Lucifer.

“What would you have of us?” Loki wants to know.

“Loki’s mouth,” she gasps. ”Suck my little cock. Show me why they call you Silvertongue. ‘As much of his attention as I can bear,’ you said. Let’s see who holds out longest.”

“I accept your challenge,” Loki says, with that _grin._

They rearrange themselves. Maze lays her head in Lucifer’s lap as he sits crosslegged on the bed. She stretches out on her back and spreads her legs open. 

She shivers with anticipation as Loki gazes at her, wide-eyed. 

“I’m so hungry for you, you hot demon warrior,” he says, his voice thick with lust. “You’ve been teasing me for hours. Loki doesn’t let debts build up, you know. Loki _gets even._ Oh, Maze, you won’t soon forget the things I’m going to do to you.” 

He crawls between her thighs. 

At first he just gazes at her.

“And I thought I’d taken care of the tentacles that keep growing there,” Maze snarks, a little unsure. 

“She’s just so fucking beautiful,” he says, his face lit up with desire and delight.

Lucifer’s breathing is becoming a little ragged too.

Loki’s big hands are gripping her inner thighs. He presses his mouth over her mound and blows his warm breath against her. Then he spreads her wide with his fingers and drinks in the sight before him. 

“You’re so...very...”

He doesn’t complete his thought in words. He slides his tongue between her lips with a long slow stroke. He groans with pleasure.

Maze has always liked being worshiped this way. Maze has never been worshiped quite this way. 

Loki plays. Loki teases. Loki experiments. Slowly. Mercilessly. 

His tongue does things that send intense spikes of pleasure through her whole body, that don’t quite tip her over, but leave her gasping and confused. No sooner has she decided that _this_ is the most amazing thing she’s ever felt, than he starts doing _that,_ which is even hotter.

Her blood follows his tongue as if it’s magnetic. Wherever he laps or flicks, she feels heat pooling inside her, engorging her sensitive tissues, making her throb and ache with sweetness. 

And he _still_ hasn’t touched her clit yet. 

He raises his head after a while and gazes down at her again. “Ooh, Little Cock,” he sighs. “Don’t worry, I shan’t neglect you. I’m just saving you for last.” He licks his fingers to wet them. He strokes and gathers and gently pinches. Maze moans loudly. Little Cock jumps to attention between Loki’s fingers.

Loki pinches a little harder. Maze moans a little louder, twitches a little harder.

“Demon goddess,” breathes Loki. 

Lucifer interrupts the worship. “I’ll tell you a secret, Loki,” he offers. “Maze wants you to suck it. Usually by now she’s got her victim in a vise grip between her thighs and she’s trying to fuck their tongue with it. I guess she’s feeling a little less bossy than usual right now.”

Loki chuckles into Maze’s pussy. Maze flings her arm backward, trying to punch Lucifer in the face. Having anticipated this, he easily blocks her. 

“Fuck you, Lucifer,” she grouses.

“As deep and as hard and as soon as you like, darling,” he retorts. 

Loki looks up into Maze’s face. His mouth is glistening with her juices. He licks his lips slowly. “So, Maze wants me to _suck it,”_ he repeats, voice low and velvety and utterly filthy. He’s still holding Little Cock between his fingertips, and he tugs ever so slightly, but the pleasure reverberates through her as if she were a crash cymbal. “Ooh Maze, I can’t wait to feel him grow in my mouth. You will get what you want from Silvertongue.”

Loki’s lips replace his fingers around her clit, and he starts working that compelling, confounding magic with his tongue.

Lucifer is whispering in her ear, telling her how hot it is to watch Loki lying between her thighs; he can see Loki’s mouth around her little cock, sucking and lapping at it, so hungry, like he’s never tasted anything like this, and the wet smacks and slurps sound so filthy, and Lucifer is so hard right now (which she knows because the Red Dragon, as he calls his tool, keeps bouncing against the back of her head).

She’s not listening though. She’s not looking. She’s got no attention for anything but Loki’s mouth.

She can’t believe how long he’s been holding her on the edge, so enraptured by the sweetness that it doesn’t even occur to her to take over and finish herself off. 

After many more minutes of intense pleasure, her need starts building past the point of no return. She feels slick seeping out from inside her. Loki moans and pushes his tongue into her pussy, eager to lap up all that sweet juice.

“Is she creaming all over your tongue, Loki?” Lucifer wants to know. “That means she’s close. Fuck, it is hot watching you eat her.” 

Maze growls at him. But Loki begins sucking her clit again, stroking its length with his lips, his tongue flicking over it, and her growl turns into a cry of pleasure. 

“Yes Loki...you fucking sex god...I’m so close...” 

Some would change what they were doing at that point, trying to excite her further. Loki purrs deep in his throat, but persists with his suck-stroke-flutter, not in any hurry, completely assured that what he’s doing is going to wring her apart, and soon. She can almost hear his thoughts — “your little cock is _mine._ Your cream is _mine._ You’re going to come for me, and come hard, because while my tongue is between your legs, you are utterly _mine.”_

He’s not wrong, either.

The pleasure concentrates along her clit, and he presses his tongue over the tip and flicks, so lightly but relentlessly, and she plunges into helpless ecstasy. 

“Hold her down, Lucifer,” Loki demands, because she’s thrashing so hard she’s almost bucking him off. “I’m not finished with her.”

Lucifer holds down her arms, straining with the effort, and Loki rides her hips until she has stopped writhing. And then his mouth falls on her again. He thrusts his tongue into her, and then just holds it there.

“You can feel her throbbing, isn’t it fucking amazing?” Lucifer growls. Loki’s mouth is occupied, but he moans in agreement. 

Lucifer abruptly replaces his lap with a pillow for Maze’s head. With a dangerous, hungry look on his face, he crawls down toward Loki. 

“I want some of that cream,” he says to Loki. He pulls Loki’s head from between Maze’s legs and hungrily licks into his mouth. They lose themselves in kissing and tongue fucking and swapping her cream back and forth.

“There’s more where that came from, Luci, just saying,” says Maze after several minutes of enjoying this. 

And then she realizes what she’s let herself in for. Lucifer gives Loki a meaningful glance and dives between Maze’s legs. His tongue goes inside her, seeking what he wants.

Loki joins him. They take turns, teasing and licking and kissing and sucking whatever is within reach. Her clit. Her pussy. Her cunt. Not to mention each other. 

And then they both want a turn at the same time. And that's how their hands get involved. Loki sucks at Little Cock, engorging him again. Lucifer slides two long fingers inside her, expertly finds her spot, and rubs just right. 

In moments Maze comes again.

Then Lucifer slips his wet fingers in where Loki’s still teasing her. He slowly jacks her off onto Loki’s tongue. 

Soon they figure out how wild it makes her that she doesn't know whose fingers or whose tongue is doing what to her. They take full advantage. 

Until eventually Maze can’t say anything but “Cock. Now. Now. NOW.” 

In this round at least, she was no match for the both of them at once. Fortunately, losing is just as much fun as winning.

“But whose cock, Maze? Where?” Lucifer insists on knowing.

Maze just growls and lunges. They hold down her arms. 

“You fuck her, Lucifer,” Loki says. “At this point, I don’t think I’d last as long as she deserves. And we’ve all seen what kind of control you’ve got.”

“But I fucked her earlier and you haven’t had a chance yet.”

Maze interrupts the Alphonse & Gaston routine. “Take turns, whatever, but if there’s no cock in me in ten seconds I don’t know what’s going to become of either of you.”

“Take turns...” Lucifer likes this idea. ”Loki, you first.”

Loki moans with excitement and covers Maze’s body with his own. She wraps her legs around his hips and feels the tip of his cock penetrate her. _So sweet._ But he resists her attempts to pull him deeper into her.

“Maze got a cock in her,” he says teasingly. “But now? I’m not in the mood to rush. By Valhalla I can’t believe how hot your cunt is.” He groans and then looks down at her and grins wickedly. “I’m going to take my sweet time fucking you.”

Loki takes her mouth in a long, hard kiss, and just that is almost enough to push her over the edge again. He tastes of himself and of her. While he’s kissing her he’s wriggling his hips to push himself deeper into her, excruciatingly slowly.

Maze can’t help it. She thrusts against him, again trying to get him deeper inside.

“Lucifer, hold her legs,” demands Loki. 

Lucifer restrains her. He is kneeling behind Loki and has one of her legs tucked under each arm. He’d probably really like to fuck Loki’s ass right about now, but his cock is far too big for him to do that without a lot of preparation. 

Loki continues to kiss her and inch into her. She tries next to grab his hips to hurry him up. He easily resists her.

“Am i going to have to restrain your arms as well?” he wonders. 

Maze slides her hands to the spot just above his tailbone, and rubs in slow circles. 

Loki moans and writhes against her hands, but makes no forward progress into her. 

Then he grabs her hands and holds them down. 

“I guess it’s our second date,” he mutters against her mouth. 

“Huh?”

“You told me earlier you don’t do ‘pinned and helpless’ on the first date. But here you are. Pinned under me, with my pretty cock inside you.”

His hips do things that should be anatomically impossible. 

“Hm, and what did I say I’d be doing to you? Ah yes. I said I wanted to fuck you. _Deep.”_

He finally thrusts all the way home inside her. Maze decides she could jack off for the rest of eternity thinking about how utterly claimed she feels at this moment. She howls in ecstasy.

“And _hard.”_ He withdraws all the way. He rams himself into her again. He groans. 

“And _slow.”_

His cock with its perfect curve rubs in just the right spot with each long, deep stroke. He feels so amazing inside her that she can scarcely breathe.

And his rhythm is _maddening._

His mouth captures hers in another searing kiss as he bottoms out inside and grinds his hips against her.

“Am I fucking you too slowly?” he purrs with mock concern. “I’m sorry, but your cunt feels so good. I intend to stay inside you for hours.”

Maze growls. She can’t decide if being slowly, teasingly fucked by Loki for _hours_ is the ultimate reward or the ultimate punishment.

Loki grins. “But...you may beg me for mercy,” he tells her. “If you do, I’ll give you the kind of fucking I know you _really_ crave.”

Maze is in dire straits, but she hasn’t surrendered the game yet. 

She glances up at Lucifer, still kneeling behind Loki. He looks utterly fascinated. And about as hard as she’s ever seen him. 

“I suppose Lucifer would be willing to oblige me, if you’re not,” she says. 

“Yes, but you are dying to know, aren’t you? What it’s like to get fucked by _Loki._ Fucked so well and hard, all you can do is come over and over while you scream my name. Oh, Maze, and all you have to do is say two words...” 

“What words are those? ‘Shut up and fuck me like you mean it?’”

“That’s seven. words. too. many,” he say, picking up his pace for four strokes. 

Maze groans with pleasure. Oh she’s in trouble now. She wants deep, hard, and _fast,_ and she wants it now. “Damn you,” she growls.

Loki _giggles._ “Right number, wrong words.” 

“Loki...” says Lucifer. He’s seen something on her face, in the way she’s writhing under Loki, who knows. “Don’t be overconfident...”

“Shut the fuck up, Lucifer!” growls Maze. Honestly, playing this game with someone who knows you on the opposing team? It’s like having someone sitting behind you at the poker table reading out your hand to the other players. 

Loki’s eyes narrow. “What secret are you holding up your...”

Maze starts squeezing him with her cunt. 

Lucifer will explain it to anyone who will listen. Only a very few demons can do this, but Maze is one of them. The best of them. When Maze is squeezing your cock with her cunt, you have two choices. You can go completely still inside her, or you can match her rhythm. If you do either of those things, your pleasure will be unparalleled. But anything else just puts the hurt on your cock, and not in a good way. 

Loki finds out the third thing first, and then he figures out the first thing. He’s deep inside her, completely still, and moaning out loud as her cunt pushes wave after wave of pleasure through him. 

“Just. Two. Little. Words. Loki,” Maze lets him know, gleefully turning the tables. 

Loki seems desperate to thrust. Loki figures out the second thing. But the rhythm Maze allows him is a lot faster than the one he was teasing her with. Now they’re both moaning. 

“Maaaaze,” he cries. “If you keep that up I’m going to come.”

“Two words, Loki,” she says. “Oh damn you’re so...SO...”

He tries so hard to hold out, he really does. 

“Have mercy!” he finally cries. 

Maze grants him mercy. She stops squeezing. But now he owes her. Game point to her.

“Now,” she says. “Show me what it’s like to get fucked hard by _Loki._ Make me come on your perfect, pretty cock as many times as you can.”

“You demon goddess,” he hisses, as he pushes deep into her again, setting a new, devastating rhythm. “You’re going to get fucked like you’ve never been fucked before. Not for long, not this time, but it will be glorious.” 

Lucifer lets go of Maze’s legs. She wraps them around Loki’s hips. 

Some cock-users are rammers and some are rockers. Loki’s a rocker. He rolls his hips with every thrust, going as deep as he can, pulling almost all the way out. His cock gets intimate with parts of her that haven’t had direct attention for a long time. Being stuffed full feels amazing. And this, this is a whole different kind of amazing.

It doesn’t take long before Maze is coming hard. Maze howls. Maze squeezes. Loki groans. “Ow, that hurts! So sweet. _More!”_

Maze is utterly wrecked. Seeing stars. 

“Keep fucking me like _that,_ Loki. Just keep doing _that._ And _that._ And that. OOH _LOKIII.”_

The next one takes her breath and words away completely.

Lucifer's kneeling over her head now. She lifts her neck to lick his balls. He's stroking himself fast, and Loki takes the tip of his cock into his mouth with every thrust inside her. 

Maze is this close to passing out from pleasure. Loki's breathing gets more ragged. He groans, his rhythm stutters, and his hips jerk. Maze feels him spilling inside her. 

“Lucifer,” she hisses, “your turn.”

But Lucifer’s turn to fuck Maze will have to wait a few minutes, because he comes with a guttural cry, spattering over Loki's face and Maze's belly.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (From Topnotchy's image of Lokitty, available at Neatoshop dot com.)


End file.
